BBF VERSI NARUSASU
by pingki954
Summary: Ini hanya kisah empat orang anak penguasa yang kaya raya dengan seorang anak tukang cuci pakaian. bagaimana kisahnya baca saja. warning/YAOI/ HUMOR GARING/


**BBF VERSI NARUSASU**

 **Pairin /pinginnya sih NARUpingki/ tapi nanti di hajar / NARUSASU lah**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rated : M kerana pikiran papi Naru selalu di dalam celana.**

 **Genre : kalau tidak bisa tertawa, tersenyum tak apalah, kalau itu juga gax bisa setidaknya angkatlah sedikit bibir mu *pemaksaan #di hajar.**

 **Warning :bahasa alay, mesum, yaoi**

…

Naruto si pria berambut pirang dengan tiga codet di masing-masing pipinya, memandang terkagum-kagum dengan wajah bodoh pada bangunan setinggi gunung Fuji dan seluas lapangan golf yang ada di negeri barat sana (emang ia pernah ke sana? Rasanya dalam mimpipun ia harus ngutang).

Ia tidak pernah menduga, karena insiden kemarin saat berlagak menjadi pahlawan akhirnya ia di lempar buat sekolah di sini, sekolah terfavorit dan ter elit di Konoha.

Bayangkan… ayahnya hanya seorang pemilik laundry tapi ia mampu sekolah di sini. Wow apalagi coba?

Jadi kemarin itu, ia di tugaskan oleh bapaknya buat gantarin baju ke salah satu siswa yang ada di sekolah ini, tapi siapa sangka siswa itu mau bunuh diri. Karena jiwanya penuh semangat serta rasa sok pahlawannya yang terlalu tinggi ,ia dengan angkuh menolong pemuda tersebut dari ke inginan terjun dari lantai 4 benar-benar gila, kan?

Dan besoknya seseorang pakaian jas mewah datang, dan mengatakan kalau ia mulai sekarang bisa sekolah di SMA yang katanya sangat terkenal di Konoha. 'ini adalah berkah' itu kata ayahnya. 'carilah menantu kaya' itu kata ibunya.

Lalu saat berada di tempat ini, ia benar-benar ternganga dengan hebat, ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana ruang belajar saking luasnya sekolah raksasa ini.

Jadi…. Sekarang ia tersesat. Benar-benar tersesat! Dasar sekolah yang merepotkan.

Ia melangkah dengan ragu-ragu, di dalam sekolah yang maha luas ini. Bahkan di sekolah keparat ini terdapat hutan (menurut dia sih, padahal tamannya yang terlalu luas). Pada akhirnya ia mendapat pencerahan saat ia melihat sesosok manusia, yaelah… emang ada setan di siang buta?

Oop…ada yang tertinggal tentang si pahlawan pirang ini yang lupa di ceritakan, dia adalah gay!

"Aku gay sejati, tau!" Tak usah di omonglah.

Jadi balik lagi, saat itu ia melihat sosok di depan dengan rambut merah sedang memegang biola, dengan wajah datar memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir dalam jiwa si gay sejati ini.

Dia gampang jatuh cinta pada lelaki uke berwajah dingin yang ekspresinya nol persen yang bikin susah naklukin hatinya, intinya lelaki seperti inilah tipenya. Rasa suka langsung mengalir ke tempat barang berharganya yang menggantung. Uuuh ia benar-benar mesum.

"Uum … permisi boleh bertanya?" Ia mendekat perlahan, senyum lebar ia pasang, berharap uke di sana terpesona dengan ketampanannya yang luar binasa, namun karena pandangan lelaki itu yang masih tajam ia berhenti. "Hai," sapanya kembali, namun si rambut merah tidak menjawab.

Detak jantung Naruto makin keras. Gila! Ini benar-benar tipenya (uke yang angkuh tapi jadi manja di bawah tubuhnya). Karena tidak ada respon ia semakin mendekat.

Ia semakin dekat… namun saat sudah sampai di depan mahkluk yang menurut Naruto sangat seksi itu…

Kampret! ternyata cuma gambar doang! Sialan ia tertarik pada sebuah gambar. Tapi gambar ini benar-benar hidup bahkan bokongnya saja sangat seksi. Ya ampun ia jadi berhasrat buat menampar dan meremas-meremas tu bokong.

Dengan bersiul pelan, sambil ngelirik sana-sini (di sini kan tidak ada orang, jadi terserah mau ngapain) ia menampar gambar itu tepat di **bokong** nya.

Lalu ia terkekeh senang. Dasar hentai!

Baiklah, ia tidak tahu mau kemana sekarang, ia hanya mengikuti arah angin dan hatinya yang penuh gelora. Maksudnya yang di bawah bergelora?! (Gara-gara gambar uke seksi tadi).

Cukup jauh juga ia berjalan, atau karena ia tidak tau jalan. Ia melihat gedung yang lebih besar, tanpa banyak cakap ia langsung masuk ke sana.

"Uh, siapa ini? Bau." Naruto terkejut saat tiga wanita mendekatinya, si pink, si pirang sama si indigo, pandangan mereka melihatnya jijik sambil mengibaskan tangan, oop _sorry_ hanya dua, si indigo tidak jelas sih, tu orang tidak ada pupilnya.

"Aku mandi kok." Ia buru-buru mencium ketiaknya sendiri, ia ingat pas ke sini pake deodoran serta pewangi yang katanya bisa bikin malaikat jatuh hati. Tapi tiga orang ini tidak jatuh hati padanya soalnya bukan malaikat sih. (mereka lebih mirip drakula) maklumlah si pemeran utama kita gay, mana tertarik ia sama perempuan. Kalian sudah tahu, kan.

"Bau orang miskin selalu busuk, khe…he…" Mereka tertawa

"Hey Hinata, ikut tertawa dong." Si pink berteriak nyaring saat melihat si indigo hanya berdiri kikuk, ia bergerak tidak nyaman saat melihat tatapan tajam temannya. "A-aku tidak bisa seperti itu Saku-chan."

"Aku bilang ketawa, terserah mau kayak gimana!" ucap si pink prustasi, lalu si indigo mengangkat bibirnya lalu tertawa pelan mirip … setan, Naruto langsung pasang wajah seram, soalnya ia takut pada hal beginian.

"Jadi ini ya, si miskin yang jadi pahlawan kemarin?" Si pirang berambut panjang ini langsung membolak balik tubuh Naruto dengan telunjuknya yang lentik, membuat Naruto pusing.

"Bodoh! Ia mau menentang f4 kita." Lalu mereka tertawa lagi, namun si indigo kembali di senggol karena tidak ikutan. Dan sekali lagi Naruto harus melihat si wajah seram.

"S por….?" Mulut Naruto kaku (biasa! nilai bahasa inggrisnya aja bebek berenang.)

" Lihat si pahlawan bodoh kita ini." Mereka tertawa lagi, Naruto jadi muak. "F … _four_. _Empat flower boy!_ Ngerti?"

 _Flower_ … kalau tidak salah artinya bunga, kan? Bahkan mereka ada empat! Naruto tersenyum aneh, ternyata di sekolah ini penuh dengan uke kesukaannya!

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" lalu tiba-tiba orang pada heboh, si trio ini pun ikut berteriak heboh. Semua wanita bergerak cepat mengelilingi orang yang baru muncul. Membuat Naruto jadi penasaran, siapa kira-kira yang datang kok orang-orang pada ramai? Seperti pak presiden saja yang datang.

Di sana empat pria muncul dengan efek sinar warna warni di belakang mereka, wajah mereka super angkuh berjalan di antara pemuja-pemujanya.

Di sisi lain Naruto ikut terpesona dengan empat uke di depannya (menurut Naruto lho, belum tentu si empunya wajah mau di sebut uke) semua adalah tipenya. Gila! tidak sia-sia di lempar ke sekolah ini! Ini namanya keberuntungan yang beruntun.

Ah… air liurnya menetes.

Mereka sangat menawan, yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah si kulit putih berambut hitam mode aneh? dengan muka cool, keren dan cakep. (tipenya. Uh… benar-benar tipenya) dan mata setajam elang. Grrrr Naruto langsung jatuh cinta pada mode kayak gini.

Di sampingnya ada lelaki berkulit putih berambut merah dan bertubuh mungil di bandingkan yang lain, pandangannya angkuh, di sebelah kirinya oh…no! si gambar bokong seksi tadi, hari ini ia sungguh hot apalagi di tambah tato di dahinya membuat si gay sejati kita langsung ber 'on' . Dan di belakangnya ada pria manis dengan rambut panjang minus mata yang tak berpupil. Benar-benar membuat Naruto ketar-ketir.

Jadi ini yang namanya f4? sialan mereka bikin Naruto jadi banyak pikiran mesum. Buat merape-rape tu mereka berempat.

Saat Naruto tengah asik-asik terpana, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan cantik muncul di depan si pria berambut hitam.

"Sasuke-sama, aku membuat kue ini semalaman khusus untukmu." Terucap dengan malu-malu, namun yang di kasih Cuma menampilkan wajah datar, si yang di sebut Sasuke-sama mengambil kue itu membuat gadis-gadis kembali berteriak heboh. Si wanita makin memerah.

Namun dengan cepat kue itu namplok di mukanya. Bikin semua ternganga, kemudian si Sasuke itu mengambil sapu tangan di saku salah satu trio drakula (si Naruto selalu suka memberi orang julukan.)

Dengan pose angkuh si pria membersihkan tangannya, lalu sapu tangan di buang begitu saja. Si pink langsung mengambil sapu tangannya dengan penuh kekaguman karena bekas lap tangan si pria. Dasar aneh!

"Dasar wanita bodoh! Sasuke ku itu tidak makan makanan sembarangan, ia Cuma bisa makan kalau yang masak adalah koki internasional." Lalu si trio tertawa lagi, jangan suruh lihat si indigo Naruto benar-benar kapok.

Naruto sudah pernah mendengar sih, cerita tentang empat orang anak kaya yang suka berbuat semena-mena, tapi Naruto tidak pernah tau kalau mereka se unyu ini!

Bagaimana kalau mereka berempat jongkok di depannya? Menghisap lollipop besar yang ada di pinggangnya? Sialannnn…! celananya jadi sesak.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan?" Naruto terkejut dari lamunan joroknya, di depan ada si yang di panggil Sasuke- sama tadi (Naruto jadi ke pengen kalau wajahnya sedekat ini) si pemeran utama kita bergerak kaku,bagaimana mungkin ia ngaku kalau membayangkan _you now_ lah pada si uke cantik nan mempesona ini.

Naruto menggeleng, si manis berdecak. "Kalau tidak ada cepat minggir!" Naruto memiringkan badannya dan si manis langsung lewat, si tato diam-diam menyeringai ke arahnya bikin si pirang bernapsu buat nempelin tangannya di atas bokongnya yang seksi.

Ah…hari ini benar-benar menguras semua isi kepala mesum dan hasrat di kamar mandi.

"Hai." Si pria Uzumaki terkejut ketika salah seorang pria mendekat ke arahnya, ia pikir tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya di sini karena ia miskin.

Pria itu putih Cuma alis sama rambutnya terlalu tebal.

"Namaku Rock Lee."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Ia terkekeh senang, setidaknya ia punya teman.

"Mau makan bersama?"

"Maksudmu di kantin itu? Nggak… untuk keluargaku tidak mungkin makan dengan harga 400 ryo."

Si alis tebal (julukan ini langsung di berikan Naruto begitu melihat sosoknya) tertawa keras.

"Aku bawa bekal juga, kok. Kita bisa makan di taman." Si pirang langsung sumringan ia ikut tertawa dan merangkul pria itu gembira.

"Jadi kau ikut klub apa, Naruto?" si pirang melotot dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Klub?" Si alis tebal mengangguk.

"Entahlah! Aku baru di sini, jadi bingung."

"Bagaimana kalau ikut klub bela diri saja? Bareng aku." Naruto kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, bingung sih nentuinnya. Lagian ia sangat pemalas, klub akan sangat mengikat. Ia tahu karena di sekolah yang dulu ia pernah merasakannya.

"Emang kau bisa kung fu?" Naruto tertawa membuat si Lee tertantang. Ia berdiri cepat setelah meletakkan makan siangnya. "Mau ku perlihatkan?"

Lalu ia berlagak memposisikan kakinya mengambil kuda-kuda dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di dada, tanpa ia sadari ada batu di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ ia terjungkal di belakang tanpa ia sadari tangannya mencari pegangan.

Ia merasa lega saat menyentuh pinggang seseorang, namun malang celana itu merosot ke bawah menampakan boxer kuning bergambar pikachu, dua orang terkikik kecil di belakang. Minus si bokong seksi yang berwajah datar.

Naruto memandang dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sedangkan Lee mulai panik saat tau celana siapa yang ia pelorotin.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha?" ia benar-benar syok, sedangkan si kuning mulai hilang kesadaran. Mimpi apa ia semalam? Tuhan terlalu baik padanya hari ini. Ketemu uke yang masuk dalam kriterianya sekaligus tahu bentuk bagian celana dalamnya, jadi nanti malam ia langsung onani membayangkan si cantik yang mengirim tatapan membunuh pada dua mahkluk di depannya.

Si alis tebal berdiri penuh ketakutan, "M-maaf," ucapnya mencicit, si raven mendecak ia memperbaiki celananya kemudian melotot pada kedua temannya yang terkikik kecil, membuat mereka terdiam.

Si raven kembali dalam posisi angkuh kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke sakunya, "Kau minta maaf." Ia menyeringai membuat si pirang kelelep dalam imajinasi mesumnya.

"Jika masalah bisa selesai dengan minta maaf, jadi buat apa ada polisi lagi," ucapnya dingin membuat bulu kuduk si alis tebal merinding.

Tentu saja ia takut. Siapa yang tidak gementar dengan ke popularitas empat orang pemangsa di sekolah terelit ini, terutama sang leader. Sasuke Uchiha adalah pewaris sah dari sekolah yang di bangun lebih dari empat generasi, dia di sebut-sebut sebagai anak emas dan orang muda terkaya di Konoha. Ia adalah ketua dari f4.

Jangan Tanya berapa banyak asset pribadinya, atau berapa banyak kekayaannya. Yang pasti tujuh keturunan pun belum tentu bisa menghabiskannya.

"Tolong maafkan aku, a-ku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan. Asal aku di ampuni." Mohonnya penuh ketakutan. "Apapun?" Masih dengan nada dingin ia bertanya, si alis tebal langsung mengiyakan dengan cepat.

"Berlutut."

"Hah!" Lee dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut. "Berlutut dan cium kakiku."

Wajah Lee memerah, tentu ia sangat merasa rendah apalagi anak-anak berkumpul berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

"Kau tidak mau?" Ada nada mengancam di sana, si alis tebal makin bingung. Kalau ia tidak menuruti permintaan pria ini, ia tidak akan pernah tenang sekolah di sini. Tapi kalau ia melakukannya ia akan menjadi bahan lelucon teman-temannya.

Namun saat ia bingung, Naruto berdiri di depannya membuat ia kaget.

"Jangan keterlaluan." Wajah Sasuke mengeras ia tidak senang dengan orang di depannya.

"Bukankah ia sudah minta maaf… dan kurasa ia memang tidak sengaja." Bukannya Naruto mau jadi sok pahlawan walaupun penyakitnya adalah sindrom kepahlawanan, tapi mana mungkin ia membiarkan si alis tebal mencium kaki sang raven serta tahu bentuk barang yang jadi calon ukenya. Kalau jongkok dan lihat ke atas itu berarti si alis tebal bisa mengintip punyanya si uke cantiknya ini.

Teman-teman si my ukenya ini tersenyum kecil melihat keberanian Naruto kecuali si rambut merah bertato di dahinya. Si rambut panjang berbisik pelan di kuping Sasuke. Kemudian laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"O… jadi kau si pahlawan kesiangan itu? Ckckc… tapi di sini bukan Amerika, orang bule! Di sini Konoha jadi berhenti dengan sikapmu itu." Naruto memandang lelaki itu dalam kebingungan.

"Bule? Bukan cantik, aku asli Konoha lho. Jangan takut dengan dengan barang gede kayak orang barat, yang gede mantap lho, yakin deh cantik bakal puas." Naruto ngomong tidak nyambung, si lelaki yang di sebut-sebut Naruto cantik berwajah merah karena marah tapi dari pandangan Naruto, si uke ini lagi malu- malu karena di goda olehnya.

"Kau suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang lain, apa itu gayamu?" Nada Sasuke sinis.

"Lee bukan orang lain dia temanku." Dia sebenarnya juga ingin bilang, kamu bukan orang lain kamu uke targetku, tapi ia takut si uke ini bakal lari dengan sifat agresifnya. Lee memandang Naruto berkaca-kaca baru kali ini ada teman yang benar-benar menganggapnya teman, bahkan mau menentang orang se sadis si pemimpin geng f4. Padahal aslinya Naruto Cuma mau berterima kasih pada tangan ajaib si alis tebal, karena dia, ia tahu bentuk pip* punya uke kesayangannya.

"Teman? Kalau begitu gantikan tempatnya. Berlutut dan cium kakiku." Nah… kalau begitu bilang dari tadi, Naruto bersedia! jangankan mencium, menjilat seluruh tubuh Sasuke ia juga mau.

Dengan wajah bahagia ia mendekat, perlahan menunduk tapi saat melihat bibir merah jambu si target ukenya ia jadi napsu buat mengemut tu bibir. Dan dengan kekuatan tak tanggung ia melabuhkan niatnya tapi malang karena saat itu Sasuke ikut membungkuk hasilnya malah kepalanya yang menabrak dahi Sasuke, membuat pria itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Siswa yang lain terkejut, bahkan tiga teman Sasuke tidak menyangka. Tapi Naruto lebih syok lagi, ia tidak berniat menyakiti ukenya. Saat ia ingin menolong Sasuke, uang receh di saku berhamburan ke muka Sasuke dengan tidak elit.

Si rambut panjang menyelutuk, "Sasuke, lelaki ini pasti berpikir ingin membayar baju yang telah ia bikin kotor, pasti di dalam hatinya ia bilang biarpun uang receh itu adalah hasil jerih payahnya … sedangkan," si Naruto menggerakkan dua tangannya, ada yang salah paham ni. "Kau selalu memakan uang ibumu,"

"Pasti di dalam pikirannya seperti itu." Em sepertinya ada udang di balik bakwan ni, padahal sudah lama ia ingin mengatakan itu pada orang sombong macam Sasuke. Tapi tidak berani. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan seperti ini si rambut panjang itu takkan pernah menyia-nyiakannya.

Teman di sampingnya yang bertubuh pendek dan berambut merah, memandang geli si rambut panjang.

Neji Hyuuga , ia adalah orang kedua setelah Uchiha. Hyuuga adalah perusahaan tekstil terbaik di Konoha, ada rumor kalau sebagian dari asset palau jeju yang ada di korea adalah miliknya. Mereka adalah klan yang turun temurun mewarisi tahta, bahkan tertua di sejarah Konoha. Bahkan Konoha mengakui klan tersebut sebagai asset Negara.

Bisa di bilang ia adalah boss besar, belum lagi dengan dengan berbagai macam klub dan asset-aset yang lain. Mata mereka memang aneh, Naruto bisa terkejut bila berjumpa di malam hari. Kecuali Neji tentunya.

Sudah ia bilangkan, dia suka uke yang seperti ini, makin aneh makin menggemaskan.

Karena terlalu asyik memandang si rambut panjang, Naruto tidak sedar kalau si Sasuke menarik kerahnya dengan keras saat ia masih membungkuk. Namun karena terkejut ia mendorong Sasuke hingga terduduk kembali di tanah.

Para wanita berteriak histeris, bahkan ada berteriak mati untuk Naruto. Selembar brosur jatuh dari sakunya langsung menempel di dahi mulus Sasuke, saat lelaki itu membaca brosur itu mukanya langsung merah padam.

Si neji memanasi lagi, "Apa ku bilang ia pasti menghinamu. 'bila uangnya kurang langsung ke laundry ayahnya' ckckc."

Kemarahan Sasuke sampai ke ubun-ubun, Naruto masih gagal faham. Ia kagak ngerti.

Lee yang melihat situasi berbahaya ini langsung menyeret tubuh Naruto.

Besok mungkin akan jadi hari pembalasan yang menyeramkan.

…

Hari ini tidak mendung, Konoha juga masih baik-baik saja. Kushina yang lagi menyiapakan sarapan pagi memegang dahinya, normal seperti biasanya. Lalu apa masalahnya?

"Kau kesambet apa, Naruto?" Ya, iyalah baru kali ini ia melihat putranya hadir di meja makan sepagi ini. Biasanya tu anaknya bisa bangun kalau ia sudah menyiram tu bocah dengan se ember air dingin.

Dan tumben-tumbenya ni anak wangi dan sudah bersih dan rapi, kalau biasanya sih, tu orang pasti bau sapi. Kushina benar-benar terheran-heran.

"Banyak uke di sekolahku, mommy." Dan piring melayang ke kepala pirangnya. Benjolan sebesar jeruk muncul di kepala pirangnya.

"Mammy-mammy peyang lo!" Naruto mengelus jeruk di kepalanya. "Ckckc mommy, ingat aku sekolah di mana?"

Kushina tersentak, benar juga anaknya sekarang termasuk anak-anak berkelas karena sekolah terbaik di Konoha. Ini adalah panggilan orang kaya ha…ha… "Oke!oke! silahkan panggil mommy, mimi dan apa-apa itu." Dan ia sukses melupakan sesuatu.

Ngomong-ngomong uke itu apaan, ya? Jangan-jangan itu juga panggilan orang kaya, ni! Wah harus di hafal tu.

Ckcck! Dasar orang tua Naruto ngomel dalam hatinya. Lagian ada yang bilang ia bule, aduh ia senang semalaman aja juniornya kegirangan sampai semprotnya kencang-kencang. Walaupun kansannya melupakan sesuatu yang bikin hatinya miris. Nggak apa-apa ia masih punya uke di sekolahnya.

Hari ini ia sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu uke kesayangannya.

Ia berjalan dengan gembira, hari ini ia juga merasa sangat populer. Ya ampun apa karena wajahnya mirip bule, ya? Dari tadi semua orang memandangnya. Ia jadi besar kepala, ni.

Sesampainya di loker, semakin banyak yang bisik-bisik, ia menghembus nafas berkali-kali. Takut kakinya tidak bisa berpijak di bumi akibat narsis yang sangat tinggi.

Perlahan ia buka lokernya, ada yang menjerit! Ia terkejut di banting dengan keras tu loker. Ya ampun segitu tenarkah dia? Bahkan membuka loker aja ada yang teriak. Setelah agak tenang ia kembali membukanya.

Di atas muncul gambar tengkorak berwarna merah, ia bingung itu bukan miliknya, deh.

"Tuh dia! Tu dia! Naruto anak kelas dua telah mendapatkan kartu merah dari f4." Sekarang ia makin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah murid-murid di sekolahnya. Tadi sepertinya memandang terkagum-kagum padanya, sekarang teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Ada apa, sih?" ia masih bingung tu.

Setelah beres Naruto segera menuju ke dalam kelas, namun ada yang aneh, kelasnya jadi sunyi biasanya tu ribut banget. Saat ia ingin menaruh bukunya ia tahu bahwa kursinya tidak ada.

Ia mencari kesan-kemari, ke sudut- sudut. Nihil tidak ada di mana-mana. Teman-teman di kelasnya juga tidak ambil pusing.

"Eh di mana kursi, ku?" Tiga trio muncul kembali.

"Ckck, si bau. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas sekolah di tempat kami." Si rambut pink mengibaskan rambut pendeknya, si pirang dengan gunung di dadanya ikut mengejek. "Mungkin mejamu lari karena malu." Lalu seluruh teman se kelasnya tertawa terbahak, Naruto cuma melongo bodoh.

Si pink merebut bukunya, lalu melempar ke tengah ruangan. Naruto geram tapi tidak ada dalam kamusnya memukul perempuan. Ia berjalan pelan memungut kembali bukunya di lantai, saat ia bangun ia di sambut dengan telor yang di lempar dan pecah di kepalanya.

Ia terkejut, makin tidak mengerti. Anak-anak tertawa.

Ia masih memasang wajah bodoh, meski tubuhnya di serang dengan telor bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya begetar pelan. Saat ia di siram dengan tepung putih, ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Ide siapa ini!" teriaknya keras, teman-temannya masih tertawa-tawa senang bahkan ada yang mentos ria, si trio kembali datang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak macam-macam dengan Sasuke-ku. Jadi kau rasakan itu," ujar si pink sinis. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ia langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di suatu tempat, dengan kasar ia menendang pintu sampai terbuka. Ia masuk dengan tubuh begetar ia berdiri kemudian berteriak dengan keras.

"SASUKE UCHIHA AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KAU TAHU ULTAHKU. SASUKE AKU PADAMU! SAYANG!" Bahkan ayah dan ibunya lupa, tapi si ukenya telah memberi kejutan yang menyenangkan. Di sekolah lamanya dulu melempar telur dan tepung adalah tradisi saat seseorang memberi kejutan pada ulang tahun. Dan ia cukup senang si calon uke mau menyelidiki bahkah mau repot-repot melakukan tradisi ini.

Ia sudah jatuh cinta, hati dan kejantanannya hanya untuk Sasuke seorang!

"Hey! Berisik. Kau menganggu tidurku." Naruto kaget, ternyata di atap ini tidak hanya dia saja. Ada si bokong seksi yang tidur yang sekarang bangun karena teriakannya. (oop dia benar-benar nggak sengaja.)

Pria imut itu mengacak rambut merahnya, ya ampun Naruto gemas. Apalagi saat si bokong seksi ini menepuk-nepuk bokongnya. Please deh, jangan bikin juniornya tegang.

Kedua tangannya ia sedekap di dada, melihat Naruto dengan mata insomnia yang di mata si pirang seperti putri tidur yang lagi nunggu pangeran minta di cium (dia mau kok jadi pangeran plus gratis cium. Mau banget) dengan pelan si merah mendekat dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

Ia dengan hati-hati membersih tubuh Naruto tanpa bicara. Naruto ketar-ketir sendiri bahkan panas-dingin, dan juniornya sukses berdiri total. Ia cepat-cepat merebut sapu tangan, takut kelepasan dan membuka celana di depannya. Lalu bergegas keluar langsung ke kamar kecil buat keluarin hasratnya.

Si rambut merah berdiri dalam diam. Ia adalah Gaara Sabaku anggota f4, ayahnya adalah presiden Konoha yang baru terpilih. Dan mereka di sebut sebagai orang terkaya ke tujuh di Konoha, sifatnya pendiam dan kaku. Tapi ia memang sedikit berbeda dengan tiga anggota yang lain.

…

Dan di sinilah Naruto berakhir di toilet pria, ia terengah-engah punyanya keluar banyak. (kayak air terjun saja.)

Setelah memperbaiki celananya ia keluar tanpa baju, di luar ia lihat dua pemuda berdiri di depannya dengan seringai jahat.

"Jadi ini prianya, lumayan juga." Si pria gigi runcing berbicara dengan temannya yang berbadan besar. Si badan besar diam saja. Si gigi runcing mendekat memerangkap tubuh Naruto dengan kedua lengannya, ia terkekeh dan berbisik di kuping Naruto.

"Kalau wajah seperti ini, tidak masalah. Biarpun Sasuke tidak bayar, kami senang kok bisa bersenang-senang denganmu."

Naruto mengernyit alisnya, informasi yang sampai ke otaknya sedikit lambat. Tapi ia menyadari ke arah mana semua ini?

"Sasuke ingin menguji keperkasaanku?" Dua orang itu agak kaget, si gigi runcing sepertinya memberi isyarat. Si tubuh besar ikut mendekat langsung menepuk bokongnya pelan. Sial! Padahal baru saja ia lemas, sekarang jadi 'berdiri' lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menarik kepala si gigi runcing dan menciumnya ganas, si gigi runcing terkejut sambil mengap-mengap ia melirik temannya minta tolong, si tubuh besar berusaha menarik memisahkan mereka, tapi Naruto beranggapan lain ia pikir si tubuh besar juga kepengen di cium.

Sambil mempertahankan ciuman kasarnya pada si gigi runcing, ia menarik si tubuh besar dan mendorongnya ke dinding, lalu bergantian mencium mereka.

Sekarang dua laki-laki itu ketakutan, sumpah! Mereka benar-benar horor.

Jadi tadi, Sasuke si boss marah-marah karena setelah di kerjain habis-habisan ternyata Naruto tidak datang dan berlutut di kakinya, hasilnya Sasuke-sama murka.

Kemudian ia menyuruh mereka untuk mengerjai anak baru itu, pura-pura memperkosa. Tapi kalau mereka yang di perkosa, kayak gimana? Siapa yang tanggung jawab?

Si gigi runcing membelalak matanya saat celana sekolahnya di turunkan, ia mencoba melawan tapi tubuhnya di impit dengan tubuh temannya yang besar dan si pirang celaka. Ia seperti sosis diantara dua roti. Temannya yang berambut orange berwajah aneh, mungkin syok karena mau di perkosa di toilet, pria pula.

Sebenarnya ia agak aneh, pertama kali melihat wajah lain teman akrab yang tidak banyak omong ini, antara horor dan marah. Dan baru kali ini ia melihat orang itu kalah dari orang lain. Ia jadi terangsang melihat ekpresi temannya ini. Busyet ternyata ia punya penyakit gila.

Tapi daripada itu, sekarang ia benar-benar harus minta tolong. Atau ia berakhir di rape-rape sama si pirang yang ada di belakang tubuhnya ini.

"Kalian sedang apa?" oh… tuhan kau sudah mengirim malaikat.

"T-Tuan Sasori, tolong." Belum pernah ia terlihat lemah seperti ini, ia benar-benar mengiba mirip perawan yang di gilir beramai-ramai sampai pagi. "To-tolong."

Si merah yang muncul kali ini di sambut cengiran lebar oleh Naruto, si sasUKE mengirim orang ini sebagai saksi dari keperkasaannya, oke akan ia tunjukkan sebaik-baiknya.

Si tubuh besar tahu si pirang lagi lengah, ia dengan cepat kilat menarik si gigi runcing dan berlari menjauh dari cengkraman si pirang.

Si gigi runcing berlari terseok-seok karena celana turun di paha. Sial! Lain kali ia tidak akan menyanggupi tugas seperti ini.

Naruto yang kehilangan mangsa mengirim senyum seribu pesona pada lelaki manis di depannya, si rambut merah bernama Sasori tidak bereaksi banyak. Membuat Naruto langsung geregetan karena tingkah imutnya (perasaan Sasori tidak bertingkah imut.)

"Mau kemana, manis?" tanyanya sok ramah, suara mendayu mirip pedopil yang lagi cari korban.

"Idiot! Ke toilet kencinglah, emang mau makan! Dasar nggak punya otak!" Otak Naruto mudeng dengan kata-kata sadisnya. Jiwanya membara, bergelora. Hasrat gay nya mengalir dengan deras menuju pangkal pahanya, membuatnya berdiri sempurna. (ia emang lemah sama mode uke songong begini.)

"Mau aku bantu, nggak?" Si rambut merah masih menampilkan muka yang sama kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi langsung membanting kamar itu di depan hidung Naruto. Bikin tokoh utama kita jadi cengengesan sendiri.

Sasori! ia kenal sama si wajah uke ini, dia orang termuda yang namanya tersohor ke Sunagakure (di kenal sebagai Negara seni terbaik) baru-baru ini, karena pergelaran seni boneka sukses. Pihak UNESCO memilihnya sebagai seniman muda terbaik.

Perhargaan itu di perolehnya bukan karena bergantung nama keluarganya, walaupun keluarganya adalah pemilik musium terbesar di Konoha, jangan pernah Tanya penghasilannya mereka Naruto bisa muntah darah.

Cuma satu kekurangannya, ia di sebut 'pemain.' Terlalu banyak wanita dalam hidupnya.

…

Ini adalah hari ke tujuh ia bersekolah disini, semenjak ia memasuki sekolah itu tenaganya banyak terkuras (maksudnya sper** he…he… cairan, kan?) tapi hatinya juga ikut senang. Maklum cara berpikirnya sama dengan cara bagian selangkangannya bekerja.

Selain uke di sini sangat banyak dengan model beragam, ia juga merasa terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Ia _handsome_ Naruto tahu itu, ia memang sangat tampan. Tapi kalau dari pintu gerbang sudah jadi pusat perhatian agak grogi juga sih.

Seperti ia duga bahkan sampai di kelas ia sudah kayak seleb aja, tapi tunggu!...

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia kayak seleb begini, tepat di depannya di papan tulis, tertulis dengan huruf gede-gede. _NARUTO GAY YANG SUDAH TIDUR DENGAN BANYAK PRIA/MATI SAJA KAU!/SIAPA YA, KIRA-KIRA PRIA YANG MENYEDIHKAN YANG DI TIDURINYA?_ Dan lain-lain lagi.Errr…pantes semua mata melihatnya tadi.

Dan seperti zombie tiga gadis itu muncul lagi di hadapannya. "Uhhh, makin bau aja ni kelas kita." Si rambut pirang panjang terkekeh mendengar teman pinknya.

"Ih jijik." Mereka tertawa lagi, Naruto memandang mereka tidak minat ia berkali-kali memutar mata bosan.

"Hinata! parfumnya?" minta si pink, si perempuan tak berpupil buru-buru mengambil dalam sakunya dengan gugup.

"Bagaimana caranya kita belajar kalau ada bau seperti ini." Lalu ia membuka tutup botol pewangi tersebut dan menuangkan habis ke baju Naruto, seluruh kelas tertawa senang. "Sekarang jadi wangi, kan."

Naruto kesal sentengah hidup, bagaimana kalau calon ukenya melihat hal ini? Jalan untuk mendapatkan _my lovelly_ ukenya jadi tidak mudah dong!

"Maaf ya, Naru. Gara-gara aku kau dapat masalah." Si alis tebal yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat menyedihkan. "Kok salahmu? Tiga drakula itu selalu memperlakukan aku seenaknya." Si alis tebal terkejut.

"Ini ulah Uchiha, Naruto!"

"Heh?" Naruto terkejut dan berteriak keras, jadi ini… adalah ungkapan langsung dari ukenya?

Setelah kemarin merayakan ultahnya, lalu berlanjut dengan tes keperkasaan. Hari ini ia resmi menerima dirinya gay. Apa ini pernyataan cinta dari bentuk rasa cemburu buta? kayaknya benar si uke lagi cemburu padanya, kalau tidak? buat apa ia bilang tidur dengan banyak pria?

Walaupun ia tidak pungkiri ia sering mencicipi semua ragam uke. He…he…

Dengan sigap ia berdiri lalu keluar kelas dengan cepat, "Hey mau kemana?!" Meninggalkan Lee dengan rasa heran.

…

Biarpun ia pernah tersesat, tapi sekarang ia tahu segala ruangan di sekolah ini. Karena itu saat melihat ruang bersantai yang besar, ia yakin di situlah Sasuke Uchiha dan kroni-kroninya berada.

Si lelaki bertampang cool menyeringai melihat kedatangannya. "Tebak siapa yag datang." Pertanyaan itu di tujukan untuk temannya, para sahabat si stoic itu ber 'oh' ria begitu Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin minta maaf, sudah terlambat," ujar sang raven angkuh sambil mengelus dagunya.

Naruto memandang pria ini lama, dia sangat putih, mukanya mulus kalau di jilat bagaimana, ya rasanya?

Karena pria pirang itu terus diam, Sasuke berdecih melihat Naruto. "Hey tukang cuci!" dan Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia langsung menerjang si manis ini. Menciumnya membabi buta.

Sasuke yang tidak siap syok, teman-temannya lebih parah mereka ternganga dengan mulut lebar.

"Kau merayakan ulang tahunku, menguji ke perkasaanku. Dan hari ini kau mengakuiku."

Sasuke yang di tindih oleh Naruto diatas sofa, menampilkan wajah bingung. "Aku memang punya banyak mantan, tapi tidak pernah menduakan mereka. Dalam kamusku tidak ada yang namanya selingkuh." Ia menaikan alis sok keren. "Jadi, tenang saja cantik… jangan salah paham, ya?"

Sasuke mulai tidak suka dengan posisinya, ia mulai memberontak. Naruto yang merasa bagian bawahnya di senggol-senggol dengan paha Sasuke, mulai hilang ke warasan.

"Dasar dobe! Tolol!" maki Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Aku tolol karena dirimu, sayang." Dan tanpa aba-aba ia serang lelaki yang di bawahnya ini.

CUP!CUP!CUP!

"Aaaaaaa!" Sasuke berteriak! Menggapai teman-temannya yang berwajah horor.

Slruppp…! Naruto makin tak kendali dan Sasoripun berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari tempat ini." Ia menyeret kedua temannya yang membeku. Prinsipnya 'Yang penting selamatkan diri dulu.' Sasuke masih menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, niat sih mau minta tolong tapi karena gensinya luar biasa. Nasibnya jadi apes karena ditinggal pergi teman-temannya.

Masing terbayang di kepala Sasori nasib kedua anak buah Sasuke, kalau kedua orang bar-bar itu kalah telak dengan si pirang bagaimana dengan mereka.

Dan kemudian, mulai terdengar suara-suara samar yang bikin merinding di dalam ruang itu.

'Semoga keperjakaan Sasuke masih selamat. Amen!' doa ketiga temannya serentak.

…

Konon jauh hari kemudian seorang pria yang keriput di wajahnya, serta bernampilan mewah dengan pandangan angkuh, menghina serta merendahkan. Mampir di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir desa Konoha.

Sang wanita berambut merah duduk bersimpuh, menyambut kedatangan pria bangsawan.

"Selamat datang, uke Fugaku."

HABIS…!

lanjutannya pikirkan aja sendiri ya…wkwkwk!


End file.
